Make Melody Music
Make Melody Music is a 1946 American live-action animated film and the 8th theatrically released animated feature produced by Michael Shires. It was released to theatres by Republic Pictures on August 15, 1946. Segments *Chases, Races and Runaways *Romeo & Juliet *Dancing Bee *Thomas Edison *The Little Engine That Could *Outer Space *Douglas Duck and Jakie Moarti in Japan Dance *Postman Bill Cast: *The King's Men as Singer (Chases, Races and Runaways) *Frances Langford as Singer (Romeo & Juliet) *Bernard Holloway as Narrator (The Little Engine That Cloud) *Dennis Day as Narrator; Singer (Thomas Edison) *Roy Rogers as Himself; Narrator; Singer (Postman Bill) *Dink Trout as Wallace Woodpecker (Douglas Duck and Jakie Moarti in Japan Dance) *Sons of the Pioneers as Themselves; Singers; Narrators (Postman Bill) *Trigger, the Smartest Horse in the Movies as Himself *The Pied Pipers as Singer (Outer Space) *The Andrews Sisters as Singers (Little Toot) *Ethel Smith as Organist (Douglas Duck and Jakie Moarti in Japan Dance) *The Dinning Sisters as Singer (Dancing Bee) *Bob Nolan as Himself; Singer; Narrator (Postman Bill) Credits *Directors: James Kenny, Robert Stevens, Gerry Chiniquy, James Anderson, Robert Gribbroek, James Michaels, Wilfred Jackson *Story: Art Scott, Bob Moore, Cap Palmer, John Warburton, Dick Kennedy, Dick Howard, Dick Kenny, Winston Hibler, Kenneth Anderson, Ernie Peters, Harry Reeves, Ted Sears, Tom Oliver *Animation: Mike Klein, Fred Thompson, Oliver Jones, Walt Kennedy, Waltham Richardson, Wallace Lester, Eric Dodgers, Mike Davies, James Lasseter, Nigel Freeman, Bill Charles, Bob Johnson, J.W. Williams, Harold Foster, Ed Aardal, James Stevens, Thomas Michaelson, Harold King, Harold Anderson, Ridd Sorensen, Cliff Reeves, Phil Davies, Henry Thomas *Effects Animation: Graeme Rowley, Don MacManus, John Brown, Al Grandmain, Don Abrams, A.C. Gamer, Harry Love *Layout: Doug DeGuard, Don Griffith, Dick Bickenbach, Karl Karpe, Mac Stewart, Thor Putnam, Tom Claster, Henry Hennsey, Charles Phillips, Al Zimmer *Background: Yoram Garling, Art Rogers, Ray Hartshorne, Ray Hellmann, Mike Core, Al Davidovich, Jim Thornton, Dick Anthony, Clarence Chase, Dick Anderson *Musical Director: Clarence Wheeler *Score by: Jeff Alexander, Paul Steck, Billy May *Production Supervisor: George Get *Sound Recording: Robert Crissman, C.O. Stevens *Process Effects: Bert Gilbert *Film Editors: Levitow Robertson (uncredited), Fred McAplin (uncredited) *Live-Action Photography: Charles P. Boyle, A. S. C. *Live-Action Director: Harold Young *Technicolor Color Director: Natalie Kalmus *Animation Camera: Gene Moore (uncredited), Ken Moore (uncredited) *Assoicate: Morgan Padelford *Songs by Benny Benjamin, Sammy Fain, Frank Marsales, Frank Cosgrove, George Weiss, Kim Gannon, Walter Kent Category:1946 Category:Michael Shires films Category:Michael Shires Pictures Category:Films produced by Michael Shires Category:English-language films Category:Cartoon and Live-action films Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Films directed by Robert Stevens Category:Films directed by James Kenny Category:Films written by John Warburton Category:Films written by Dick Kennedy Category:Films written by Dick Kenny Category:Films written by Dick Howard Category:Films written by Ernest Peters Category:Films written by Harry Reeves Category:Film scores by Paul J. Steck Category:Film scores by Jeff Alexander Category:Film scores by Clarence Wheeler Category:Films written by Art Scott Category:Films written by Bob Moore Category:Films written by Cap Palmer Category:Films written by Winston Hibler Category:Films written by Ted Sears Category:Films written by Tom Oliver Category:Films written by Ken Anderson Category:Films directed by Gerry Chiniquy Category:Films directed by James Anderson